Drugs, Gamble, Drinks, oh my!
by Not using this accuont anymore
Summary: When living the high life, there's always a low point. Prequel to Need You Now Sabin/OC


Present Day – May 17th, 2010. Orlando, Florida after TNA iMPACT! Taping

"Babe, where's my white shirt!" Josh yelled from upstairs.

"Which one?" I asked.

"It's buttoned. The one that I wore to Frankie and Traci's wedding!"

"It should be in that pile of clothes that I just folded."

Josh and I were getting ready to go on a fancy date that he promised me. He told me after the fight that we had, he felt like a total asshole and promised me that we would go somewhere fancy if he cleaned up his act for about a month. After a month of cleaning up, he truly showed me that he wanted me and how much he cared about his problems.

Josh came upstairs and went into the room while buttoning his shirt. He looked up and me and saw what I was wearing. I was wearing a mini black ruffle skirt with a lovely soft tank top I bought at Urban Outfitter. And to top it all off, I was wearing my favorite bow headband.

Josh wolf whistled, which made me blush like crazy. I walked towards him and spun myself around into his arms.

"You look amazing…as always," he smiled.

"I was going to say the same thing about you," I chuckled

He chuckled as he stood by my side and we walked downstairs. He was holding me with his arm around my neck, while I had my arm around his waist.

"How does Hard Rock Cafe sound?" Josh asked.

I smiled from ear to ear, "Even though we go there like every other weekend, sure."

"Good, because I already made reservations and ordered what you ordered on our first date."

I stopped at the door and gave him a concerning look, "Our first date was at your house and we were listening 311 on 311 day."

Josh opens the door, looking back at me, and smiled, "So you forgot our first 'date' at Final Resolution in 2005."

I thought about it and I shook my head with a smile, "Going with the littlest details now are we?"

We both laughed as we head out to the car.

_I was down in Orlando for a vacation. I needed to relieve myself after taking those exams and having to work overtime at my part-time job at Urban Outfitter. And on top of all that, I had training at a local wrestling school to become the best manager/women's wrestler of all time. Ever since high school, I have always wanted to become a professional wrestler, thanks to Shawn Michaels._

_But my training is what got me here in Orlando. I got a call from Scott D'Amore. He said that he liked my work and I should move on to bigger and better things. So he told me to go to a somewhat new wrestling organization called Total Nonstop Action. It's run by Jeff Jarrett of WCW and it's the hottest thing around. He also said that he was the head booker of the women's division. So when he saw me, he knew I would be a perfect fit in TNA. I told him that I would love to see a live show first in order to make my decision, since I have never seen any other wrestling promotions besides WWE, WCW, and ECW. Scott then decided to give me a free ticket to their January PPV, Final Resolution. After talking with my boss and trainers about any scheduling conflicts, I booked my flight to the warm and sunny Orlando.  
_

_The building was packed when I got into the venue, or what Scott told me, the Impact Zone. I sat in a very exclusive section by the wrestlers' girlfriends and wives. One of them I recognized was Beth Britt, Jeff Hardy's girlfriend. I knew her from my training, as Jeff was my guest instructor for the day. She went along with him and she was very nice to all of the students. She loved me because I had that fearless personality. So I sat by her and talked to her before the PPV started. She introduced me to a couple of the girls. And let's just say, I have a long way to earn some of the girls' respect.  
_

_As the matches went on, I became more interested in TNA. The roster was complete with talent and loaded with personality._

_Then it was time for the match that Scott kept telling me about almost the way here in the venue. It was the "most innovative match in professional wrestling history" the Ultimate X Match. Not only because he was the manager of the guy who was holding the X division title, but all of the competitors that are competing in the match are very talented wrestlers and I should keep an eye out on them. Because I have an experience edge on working in matches against guys, he wanted me to be on the same level as them. _

_The first guy that came out of the far tunnel, I was wowed by him._

_"Whose that guy?" I asked Beth._

_"Oh, that's Chris Sabin," said Beth. "He's a really talented wrestler and is a cool person to hang out with."_

_I couldn't help but just to smile as he was making his entrance.  
_

_The guy that Scott was managing was a Canadian named Petey Williams. There were mixed feelings in the crowd because he was a heel guy, yet he was a very talented wrestler. And the final participant was AJ Styles. He seems to be the favorite one and everyone calling him "The Phenomenal One".  
_

_Throughout the match, I couldn't contain myself. As the guys were putting their bodies on the line just to entertain us. It was scary, entertaining, and energetic feeling I got. _ _After the match was done, and AJ won the title, I couldn't help but to relieve myself from the anxiety I had. I couldn't care less who won, as I prayed to the lord for not anyone injuring other or themselves in that match._

_While the main event was going on, a security guard came up to me and said, "Scott D'Amore would like to see you in his locker room."_

_I nodded and got up from my seat. I waved goodbye to Beth and signaled her to text me. She smiled back, gave me a thumbs up, and I walked towards backstage with the security guard. He led me to the back which led me to the door that said "Team Canada" with a Maple Leaf on the door. _

_I smiled and thanked the security guard. As the guy was walking away, I knocked on the door and I heard someone yelled, "Coming!"_

_I waited for a minute or two as I looked on to my feet. I heard people laughing and talking and my stomach turned upside down. I hate being nervous before I go and meeting someone new.  
_

_The door opens and I see Chris Sabin with his track pants on…only with his track pants on. He had a towel around his neck and his hair was all wet, so was his body. Seeing the little water droplets on his body just made me want to faint. Everything about him was making me go senseless.  
_

"_Excuse me?" he asked which made me snapped out in my daydream state of mind._

"_Sorry," I said._

"_Do you want to come in?" he chuckled._

_I laughed softly, "Yeah, excuse me for my blank stares.  
_

_He stepped aside as I walked in and said,"I'll take that as a compliment." I couldn't help but just get butterflies in my stomach, and smile a bit._

_When I walked in, I saw Scott, Petey, AJ, and a bunch of guys sitting on the couch and watching the PPV. I saw the guys, minus AJ and Chris, wearing the smae _

"_Danielle," Scott said with a smile. He got up from the couch to walk over and hug me._

_I hugged him back and said, "Scott! Hey! Thanks for giving me the tickets. It was definitely worth it."_

_He released me from the hug, "Awesome! Is that a yes?"_

"_Could I watch this week's tapings? Then I will get my answer."_

_Scott nodded and gently patted me on the back. He gently grabbed my arms and led me to the group of guys._

"_You already know Petey and AJ from the match. The big tall guy is Alastair, but we like to call him A-1. The brunette with a toothy grin is Eric Young, EY for short. And muscles is Bobby Roode," he said. "Everyone else, this is Danielle Maybelle. She has been working at a local wrestling school in California." _

_The boys all waved with their toothy grin, and I gave them a warm wave back. Scott pointed me to a seat to sit in and I sat in to the chair with a huff._

"_Did you not like the show?" Petey asked._

_I looked up, "Oh no. I loved it. I'm just tired from all that screaming and jumping in that Ultimate X match."_

_The boys laughed. "Glad you like the match, unlike somebody over here," said Petey._

"_It's not my fault I almost got killed by Sabin's dropkick from the cables. Scared the living daylights out of me," AJ said._

"_Just be happy that you're the X Division champion and you are actually alive. Man up, dude," said Sabin. _

"_I will be alive…for now," AJ said sarcastically._

_The guys and I talked for a while, while we were watching the PPV. I felt really comfortable talking with the guys; I would talk about anything with them. In just a half an hour, I became really close with these guys (which rarely happens). I became really close with Chris and Petey since we have a lot of common interest between the three of us.  
_

_When the PPV was done, everyone was getting ready to leave and go to the Hard Rock Café. While I was getting my stuff, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was Chris, with his shirt on._

"_Although it's not required, but…would you like to be my date for this evening," he said. He mockingly stood tall and put his hand out like a gentleman._

_I return the favor and said with a British accent, "Why certainly." _

_"Okay, because the fajitas are half price if we don't get there soon."_

_"Oooh, love me some fajitas. Horseback ride?"_

_"You read my mind!"_

_I jumped on his back and we raced out of the locker room. I was feeling like I was at home already.  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So here is the deal. It's starts out in the present day, with Danielle telling us the aftermath of the fight. The italics are the flashbacks; they will help with the story and why Sabin and Danielle's relationship is so strong.

Also I'm really busy with finals this week and next week until Wednesday. Then I have the whole summer to write, write, write. :)


End file.
